Flowstar's Prophecy
by Lucy Rell
Summary: Flowkit is about to become an apprentice, and about to find her destiny, and herself. When a tragic accident occurs, will Flowkit and her other siblings be able to get throught apprenticeship?
1. Alliences

LeafClan

Leader- LeafStar- light brown tabby she-cat with leafy green eyes

Deputy- Specklepelt – Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat- Leapingleaf- very old brown she-cat with green eyes

Warriors-

Silverstorm- young light grey she-cat that looks silver in the sunshine and has light amber eyes.

Apprentice- Heatherpaw

Stormheart- black tom with a red tail tip and blue eyes; Redtail's mate

Redtail- flame colored she-cat with yellow eyes; Stormheart's mate

Twistletail- soft brown fur with a white mark on her chest, and green leafy eyes

Petalfall- cream colored she-cat with pale yellow eyes; Rosepelt's sister

Apprentice- Blackpaw

Rosepelt- cream pelted she-cat with pale yellow eyes

Heatstone- black tom with white and ginger patches, and blue eyes

Apprentices-

Heatherpaw- black and tan pelted she-cat with yellow eyes

Blackpaw- black tom with red paws and blue eyes

Queens-

Leafstar- light brown tabby she-cat with leafy green eyes. Mother of Heatstone's kits: Flowkit(light brown she-cat with leafy green eyes), Featherkit(black she-cat with white,ginger, and brown patches and blue eyes),Swoopkit(black tom with blue eyes), and Flightkit(ginger and white tom with blue eyes).

LionClan

Leader- Lionstar- brown and ginger tom with amber eyes

Deputy- Oakleaf- brown dusty tom with amber eyes

Apprentice- Mothpaw

Medicine Cat- Runningwind- black with silver grey eyes.

Warriors-

Patchfoot- long haired black and white pelt with hazel eyes

Fogcloud- gray pelted she-cat with blue eyes

Hazeltail- small black and white she-cat with hazel eyes

Poppynose- gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Swanwind- white puffy she-cat with golden eyes

Honeyfur- golden brown she-cat with golden eyes

Stripedheart- striped cream and brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice(s)-

Mothpaw- brown she-cat with dark stripes, golden and black patches, white paws and amber eyes

RainClan

Leader- Rainstar- gray and blue she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice- Drizzlepaw

Deputy- Hollyheart – brown she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat-Bluefang- old dark grey she-cat with a black tail and a black paw.

Apprentice: Waterfall- white tom with splotches of russet and cream and blue eyes. His left ear has russet and a tear in it.

Warriors-

Fogtail- grey-blue tom with pale green eyes

Otterfur- dark grey tom with white paws and underbelly and icy blue eyes

Dirtnose- small dark brown tabby she-cat with brown eyes and light pink nose with a brown spot on it

Pebbleheart- Pale silvery-grey tom with dark blue eyes

Apprentice- Daisypaw

Redfoot- white tom with red paws and tail tip and brown eyes

Greentail- dark brown tom with greenish tint on fur and has dark green eyes

Graypool- gray she-cat with blue eyes; mother of Daisypaw and Drizzlepaw; Wavefur's mate

Wavefur- grey and cream tom with blue eyes

Apprentices-

Daisypaw- gray and cream she-cat with dark silvery- grey eyes

Drizzlepaw- she-cat with grey fur and blue eye

BreezeClan

Leader– Breezestar- blue-black tabby tom with gray eyes; very old

Deputy- Chirpsong- white and brown tom

Medicine Cat- Razorfang- black tom with very sharp teeth

Warriors-

Frostwing- small gray she-cat with white underbelly, and green eyes

Tawnyblaze- pale brown tom with dark green eyes

Gingerstep- ginger tabby with blue eyes

Apprentice- Sleekpaw

Streakpelt- ginger she-cat with light red and brown streaks, and green eyes

Stonegaze- stone colored tom with a single black paw, and amber eyes

Snowshine- white with faint stripes and icy blue-silver eyes

Apprentice(s)-

Sleekpaw- white tom with tan, ginger, and brown dapples and large green eyes

* * *

**Authors note: Special thanks to: Luvlee45215, Kitty-Guardian Dorothy, and Luna Rell for the main characters! Also thanks to: warriorsfan, Whirlstorm, Lilly Rell, Rubyblaze , DarkwolfKnight, Kitty-chan, Ottersong, Fogtalon, Katharine, Leona, Megan, and the first person to give a name:StripedHeart for all giving names! Thank- you all so much! I really loved the names! I only used one or two of my own, that's how awesome you guys are!! Thanks again and hope you like the story!!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1**

The sun was high in the sky. The lake glittered in the day-light. Four kits tumbled and played in the center of the ThunderClan camp.

"Ouch! Flowkit why did you bite me so hard?" squeaked the little black kit.

The bigger light brown girl kit jumped back,"Sorry! I just don't seem to remember that you are smaller and get hurt easier than me, Swoopkit."

"OK. I should' ve been bigger! I'm a boy and your a girl! Boys should be bigger and stronger rather that smaller and weaker!" Swoopkit shouted at his sister and then stormed away.

"What was he mad about?" asked a ginger and white tom kit.

"Swoopkit keeps getting mad at me for hurting him, but I can't help it!" Flowkit protested her green eyes filling with tears.

A black she-kit with white,ginger, and brown patches trotted up, "Don't cry sis!"

"Featherkit?" Flowkit meowed, whipping around.

"Yes?" Featherkit asked in a sarcastic tone, then added,"why are you surprised its me?"

"Cause, you are always to scared to leave the nursery!" Flightkit yelped.

"Well, I thought since we are going to become apprentices soon, I.. should come outside more."

"Cool!" Flowkit meowed with pride for her sister.

"Hawk!" a distant alarmed meow howled.

Leafstar, the clan leader, rushed over to where Flowkit and her two siblings were standing,"Get into the nursery!"

Leafstar began to nudge her kits toward the nursery. Leafstar meowed panic-stricken,"Where is Swoopkit?"

"He walked off, because of me!" Flowkit yelled.

Leafstar's face turned to total panic. She meowed dully and quickly to her kits,"Get in there! I must find Swoopkit, he is small easy prey for a big hawk!"

Flowkit turned and looked at her brother and sister, a look that said we must follow their mother's orders.

Flowkit reached the nursery, wishing that Swoopkit was not in the talons of that hawk. She hoped he came safely back with Leafstar.

Then a bad thought came to her mind, _It was her fault that Swoopkit ran into the dangerous forest alone! So, If her brother dies, It would be all her fault!_


	3. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

"Swoopkit!" Leafstar's voice rang loudly through the trees,"Swoopkit!"

"Mom! Help! Help, mom!" Swoopkit's frightened voice called back. Leafstar sprinted to Swoopkit's voice. Instead of coming to Swoopkit, Leafstar came face to face with a giant black badger. Swoopkit was laying behind it with his led bleeding.

Swoopkit tried to limp away toward his mom, but the badger turned swiftly and hit Swoopkit into a tree.

Leafstar growled at the badger, then wispered to Swoopkit, "Go, I'll distract it!"

"Mom!" Swoopkit wimpered.

"Go!!" Leafstar screeched.

Swoopkit limped away, his mother's shape fading away.

Swoopkit was almost to the camp, but his leg was becoming numb. The pain was starting to become over welming. Swoopkit collapsed with the forest swirling around him, it all became blurry and then Swoopkit's view faded completely.


	4. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

"Swoopkit!?" a frantic voice meowed.

"He won't wake up, Leafstar," meowed Leapingleaf, the LeafClan medicine cat.

"But .. But," Leafstar scampered.

"Leafstar, he's dead," whispered Leapingleaf bleakly.

"No!" wailed a small kits voice outside the medicine cats den.

Flowkit came into the den, her face full of tears, "He can't be dead! He.. he just can't be!"

"Listen Flowkit, Swoopkit was found not far from camp, and he wasn't alive then and he isn't alive now. He can't come back to life. I'm sorry," meowed Leapingleaf.

"Leafstar, you should get some rest, the cut on your shoulder needs to stay still," Leapingleaf ordered.

"Ok, but can Flightkit, Flowkit, and Featherkit stay with me in here? They can not stay in the nersury alone."

"Yes, they may stay, but they can't go in the store room, there are herbs that could make them sick in there," warned Leapingleaf.

"OK, I'll tell all four of them," wipered Leafstar, then she corrected herself, "I'll tell all three of them."

Leafstar left the medicine cat den to go and get freshkill after the long, sad, and terribley stressful day.


	5. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4**

Flowpaw ran through the forest. It has been two moons since Swoopkit died. It was one moon since Flowpaw and her other two siblings became apprentices. Featherpaw was always busy with battle training with her mentor, Twistletail. Flightpaw is always hunting, with his mentor, Stormheart. Flowpaw never got to talk to either of them anymore. The times that they were not busy, Flowpaw was working with her mentor, Rosepelt.

Flowpaw looked up and scented the air. She could sense a mouse nearby eating a nut. Flowpaw knelt into the hunters position. She spotted the mouse under a tree, and krept toward it. Flowpaw readied her self to pounce.

"Flowpaw!" Flowpaw let out a howl of frustration, the cat who called her scared away the mouse.

"What?" Flowpaw asked turning on the voice.

It was Heatherpaw.

"What, Heatherfpaw?" Flowpaw asked again. Then Flowpaw added,"You probably scared away all the prey in the whole forest with all you yelling, Mousebrain."

Heatherpaw ignored her insult, and she spoke with a quivering voice,"Rose.. Rosepelt's dead."

Flowpaw's face went from mad, to sheer dread, she asked in the same voice as Heatherpaw,"How?"

"Just come," Heatherpaw spoke softly, "I'll explain later."

Flowpaw followed Heatherpaw toward the ThunderClan camp. Flowpaw recalled the last time she spoke with Rosepelt. Rosepelt's words echoed in her head, _Flowpaw, you are a great apprentice, one day you will lead your clan to great things. I will always love you like my own daughter. Now, go hunt. _

Flowpaw thought, _Why did Rosepelt have to be the one to die? First Swoopkit, now Rosepelt. Why?_


End file.
